pokemonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Teste pras Páginas
Ash Ketchum é um garoto da cidade de Pallet que ao completar 10 anos se torna um treinador pokémon. Caracteriza-se como um garoto ingênuo, aventureiro e as vezes teimoso que busca se tornar um mestre pokémon vencendo todos os líderes de ginásio coletando insígnias e viajando cidades ao lado de seu melhor amigo Pikachu. História= thumb|150px|Ash, na Primeira Temporada 21ª Temporada: Liga Indigo Ash começa sua jornada Pokémon, porque ele acaba de completar 10 anos de idade. No entanto, ele dormiu demaisthumb|Apesar de terem acabado de conhecer Ash e Pikachu têm um vínculo estreito. e quando chegou ao laboratório do professor, não havia mais nenhum Pokémon, mas o professor tem um Pokémon, que ele diz que não é muito amigável e ele libera Pikachu. O Pikachu de Ash não gosta dele e libera um raio em Ash com seu ataque do Choque do Trovão. Isso marca o início de sua jornada com Pikachu. Mais tarde, Pikachu começa a confiar em Ash; Ash, ao desafiar diversos ginásios, começou a encontrar companheiros de viagem, tais como Brock e Misty. Em sua jornada, ele encontra regularmente o trio de malucos, Jessie, James e Meowth, da Equipe Rocket, os que guardam a tentativa de roubar Pikachu. Ele terminou em 16º lugar na Liga Indigo. Durante sua jornada, ele participou de uma corrida de Pokémon, foi envolvido em um filme, foi sugado para o ciberespaço e ajudou com a chama de Moltres. Antes de ir para as Ilhas Laranja, ele pegou a pokébola GS da professora Ivy e disse adeus a Brock. 2ª Temporada: Aventuras nas Ilhas Laranja thumb|left|150px|Ash com LaprasDurante este tempo, Ash foi enviado para as Ilhas Laranja pelo professor Carvalho em uma missão para recuperar misteriosa bola GS quando o transportador não pode enviá-la para o laboratório de Carvalho. Ash descobriu que havia ginásios na Ilha Laranja e decidiu desafio-las, vencendo um troféu para vencer os líderes dos ginásios. Brock deixou a viagem para ficar com a Professora Ivy, em seguida, eles encontraram um novo companheiro de viagem chamado Tracey. Ash se torna amigo dele e pega muitos outros Pokémon também. Ele também confronta a Tripulação Laranja, cujo estilo de luta é muito diferente do que é usado para Ash. Eventualmente ele lutou com Drake e tornou-se o próximo campeão da Liga Laranja. Após seu retorno para o laboratório de Professor Carvalho com a bola GS, que não poderia abri-lo tão bem e foi pedir para Ash entregar a bola para Kurt na Cidade Azalea na região de Johto, onde também há ginásios para a Liga Johto. Brock voltou e Tracey ficou para ajudar a cuidar dos Pokemon com o Professor Carvalho em seu laboratório. A Equipe Rocket ainda continua seguindo os heróis e tentando pegar Pikachu novamente, que mais tarde é salvo por Gary. 3ª Temporada: A Jornada Johto thumb|Ash em JohtoAsh soube que havia uma região chamada Johto e foi lá para encontrar e capturar novos Pokémon que nunca foi visto na região de Kanto e ele decide lutar contra os Líderes de Ginásio de lá. Ele também pegou os primeiros três Pokémon iniciais da região Johto assim como na região de Kanto. Brock se juntou novamente a equipe e deixou professora Ivy, por razões desconhecidas e Tracey foi deixado no laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Durante esta temporada, Ash ganhou duas insígnias da Liga Johto, enfrentando Falkner do Ginásio Violeta e Bugsy do Ginásio da Cidade Azalea. Ele também pega um Noctowl brilhante e teve uma outra batalha com Misty. Além de que ele teve que dizer adeus a seu Charizard deixando ele no Vale Charicific para que ele pudesse se tornar mais forte. 4ª Temporada: Campeões da Liga Johto Ash ganhou mais três insígnias, mas foi adiado de ter uma batalha do sexto ginásio já que o líder estava preocupado em cuidar de um Pokémon elétrico doente que se alimentava do poder do farol. Determinado a obter sua batalha ginásio, Ash viajou até Cianwood City para obter o medicamento necessário para o Pokémon. Ao longo do caminho ele encontra Whitney, Morty, Jasmine e Chuck, juntamente com alguns novos amigos como Sakura, uma treinadora aspirante e uma das cinco irmãs de quimono. Também se reúne com Casey cuja Chikorita evolui para Bayleef. No final Ash e companhia vão para a Ilha dos Redemoinhos. 5ª Temporada: Master Quest thumb|Ash na 5ª TemporadaDurante esta temporada, ele finalmente conseguiu suas três restantes insígnias para entrar na Liga Johto, derrotando Jasmine, Pryce e Clair. Ele também conheceu Lance. Além de ter conseguido parar o mais recente esquema da Equipe Rocket no Lago da Fúria e trazer um Larvitar de volta à sua mãe. Ele vence pela primeira vez seu grande rival, Gary e depois, enfrenta Harrison com um Blaziken na região Hoenn, onde usou seu Charizard para a batalha. Blaziken e Charizard lutaram ferozmente, mas Ash perde. Então ele decidiu ir para a região Hoenn, mas infelizmente os seus dois companheiros de viagem tem que voltar e não vão viajar com ele para a região Hoenn. Ele ficou em 8º lugar na Liga Johto. 6ª Temporada: Avançado thumb|left|Ash com Roupas de Hoenn.Decidindo ir a outra nova jornada, Ash ganhou roupas novas por sua mãe e partiu para viajar para a região Hoenn, onde se encontrou com dois novos amigos que se tornaram seus companheiros de viagem, May, uma treinadora novata, que acabou de começar a sua jornada e não tem idéia do que ela está fazendo, e Max, seu irmão mais novo, que tem um extenso conhecimento de Pokémon que excede em muito os seus anos. Brock também retornou, dizendo que ele terminou com seus recados em casa. Ash também deixou todos os seus Pokémon em casa para que ele possa iniciar um novo desafio para si mesmo, mas ele não deixou o seu primeiro Pokémon: Pikachu. Ash conseguiu três insígnias até o final da temporada: um de Roxanne do Ginásio Rustburo, uma da revanche com Brawly do Ginásio Dewford e um de Wattson do Ginásio Mauville. 7ª Temporada: Desafio Avançado thumb|Ash e seus companheiros de viagem em Hoenn Ash finalmente irá desafiar os últimos ginásios restantes, mas ele deve esperar um pouco enquanto May decide ser uma Coordenadora Pokémon. Agora os dois estão em seu caminho para os desafios que virão pela frente deles. É lá também que Ash encontra a Equipe Magma e a Equipe Aqua, duas organizações criminosas vilões que ocupam a região Hoenn. Ash também ganhou a insígnia de calor, de Flannery, a insígnia de Saldo de Norman e uma insígnia de Winona. 8ª Temporada: Batalha Avançada Antes de terminar suas insígnias, Ash foi pego em uma luta entre a Equipe Aqua e Equipe Magma equipe que se desencadeou o lendário Pokémon Groudon e Kyogre para remodelar o mundo. No entanto, graças à conexão de Pikachu com Groundon, ambas as equipes foram pararam. Depois disso, Ash consegue as últimas insígnias e entra na Liga Hoenn. Ele conhece rivais, Morrison e Tyson. Ele luta contra Tyson na Liga Hoenn, mas perdeu. Ele veio para o 8º lugar na Liga Hoenn. Ele volta para Kanto com Brock, May e Max e é convidado a participar do desafio com os líderes da Batalha da Fronteira para ganhar símbolos, tendo Noland já derrotado, ganhando o Símbolo do Conhecimento. 9ª Temporada: Batalha da Fronteira Ash batalhas com todos os cérebros da fronteira, embora foi muito difícil a batalha contra o último, mas no final, ele venceu e pegou todas as insígnias. Ainda é oferecida a oportunidade de se tornar um novo cérebro da fronteira quando um deles se aposenta. No entanto, eles descobrem sobre uma nova região, May e Max ficam em Hoenn e Ash e Brock partem rumo á Sinnoh! 10ª Temporada: Diamante e Pérola thumb|150px|Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock e Piplup. Ash chega logo em Sinnoh com Pikachu. Ao longo do caminho, ele encontra uma nova companheira de viagem, Dawn. Ele também recebe novas roupas de sua mãe no correio e ganha mais um novo rival, um treinador chamado Paul. Ash foi bastante chocado ao deparar com Brock, dizendo novamente que estava indo para casa. Mais tarde na temporada, Ash perde para a Equipe Galática devido a seguir em frente com sua jornada muito cedo. Ele ganhou uma insígnia de Roark e uma de Gardenia. Além disso, ele capturou um Starly que evoluiu para Staravia, um Turtwig, e ele adotou Chimchar de Paulo até o final da temporada. 11ª Temporada: DP Batalha Dimensional thumb|leftNesta temporada, Ash continuou lutando e ganhando insígnias, enquanto Dawn continua a ganhar fitas da competição, eles também vêem a Equipe Galática e tentam impedi-los de cometer crimes. Durante este tempo, Ash ganha até sua insígnia até o quinto ginásio. A maior parte da temporada, Ash teve que esperar por pela líder de ginásio Fantina retornar ao seu ginásio para desafiá-la. Ash se reuniu com May, durante a Copa Wallace e participou como coordenador por uma vez (por solicitação de Wallace). Ele também viu o espírito de Azelf subir para fora do lago onde o concurso estava sendo realizado. Ele também conheceu Barry, seu mais novo rival. Ele trocou seu Aipom com o Buizel de Dawn, seu Turtwig evoluiu para Grotle, e ele pegou um Gligar, que evoluiu para Gliscor. 12ª Temporada: DP Batalhas Galáticas thumb|150px|O trio do lago, com seus corações ligados aos seres humanos, Mesprit com Dawn, Azelf com Ash e Uxie com Brock. Continuando sua jornada em Sinnoh, Ash conseguiu vencer Byron, e ganhou sua insígnia. Ao longo da viagem para Sunyshore City, Ash e seus amigos encontram Looker e são recrutados para ajudar a parar os planos da Equipe Galática, porém, os três foram escolhidos para compartilhar um vínculo especial com os três espíritos do Lago. Conseguindo encontrar a Equipe Galática no meio da criação de um novo universo com o Dialga e Palkia controlando o trio, cada um libertou o trio e a Equipe Galática foi presa enquanto seu líder desapareceu no colapso novo mundo, causando a dissolução da Equipe. No final da temporada, Ash se conteve com seu Gible que estava aprendendo Draco Meteor. 13ª Temporada: DP Vencedores da Liga Sinnoh thumb|left|150px|Ash e Pikachu com Dawn e Brock. Após o incidente com a Equipe Galática, Ash está entrando na Liga Sinnoh, ao vencer Volkner e ganhar a sua insígnia. Ele também se reuniu com Jasmine antes de ir para Lily-of-the-Valley. Este pode ser o campeonato mais difícil e intenso que ele já entrou, como ele tem muitos rivais para competir com e também há um misterioso treinador que entrou com um Pokémon lendário, Darkrai. thumb|150px|Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn e Piplup na 13ª Temporada Ele lutou contra a maioria de seus rivais com exceção de Barry, que lutou contra Paul e perdeu, por isso a próxima batalha de Ash foi contra Paul, a batalha foi intensa, como Paul demonstrou Pokémon que ele normalmente não usa e o final com Electivire vs Infernape, mas Ash venceu com capacidade de Infernape, Blaze. Apesar de ter enfrentado um adversário que era difícil de derrotar, o próximo era ninguém menos que o treinador com um Darkrai, Tobias. Ele foi capaz de derrotaro Darkrai de Tobias, mas empatou com o seu Latios. No entanto, como Ash não tinha qualquer outro Pokémon, ele foi derrotado. Ele ficou entre os quatro primeiros na liga de Sinnoh, e muitas pessoas se surpreendem porque ele foi o único treinador que lutou contra Tobias e pelo menos derrotou seu Darkrai, porque ninguém foi capaz de fazer o mesmo. Então, depois, ele volta para casa. Ash se despediu com Dawn como ela desejava continuar a participar de concursos e pela última vez, Brock, que agora quer se tornar um médico Pokémon. left|150px|Ash e Pikachu em Unova 14ª Temporada: Preto e Branco Na cidade de Pallet, em Kanto, Ash recebeu roupas novas e foi convidado, juntamente com sua mãe por Professor Carvalho para fazer uma viagem para a Região Unova (que é muito longe) para uma expedição científica. Após a chegada, a Equipe Rocket (agora mais séria e menos pateta), mais uma vez tentaram capturar Pikachu. No entanto, o lendário Pokémon Zekrom causou uma tempestade que os assustou e fez Pikachu desmaiar. thumb|200px|Ash e Pikachu durante o Torneio de Batalha Don Chegando ao laboratório da Professora Juniper, Ash encontrou um novo rival, chamado Trip, (que ganhou uma batalha contra Pikachu, devido á tempestade de Zekrom tirar seus movimentos elétricos) e decidiu sair em uma nova missão para ganhar a liga Unova. Depois de o deixar para sua nova jornada, Ash conheceu Iris e começou a viajar com ela. Ao longo do caminho, ele adotou um Oshawott que pertencia a Professora Juniper e Tepig de um treinador que não o queria. Depois de vencer sua primeira batalha em um Ginásio, Ash ganhou mais um novo companheiro de viagem, Cilan (um dos três Líderes de Ginásio opcionais). Ele também pegou um Snivy muito forte, que age como se fosse a "mãe" de sua equipe. Ele já ganhou três insígnias. Como a temporada continua, ele recebe um misterioso ovo e semelhante ao da série de Kanto e Johto, ele também recebeu todos os Pokémons iniciais da região, ao contrário de Hoenn (Treecko) e Sinnoh (Turtwig e Chimchar). 15ª Temporada: PB Destinos Rivais thumb|left|Ash com seu time em Unova. Continuando em sua jornada através de Unova com Iris e Cilan, depois que pararam a Equipe Rocket de tentar roubar Pokémon, Ash, Iris e Cilan. encontram-se com Bianca e A líder de ginásio Elesa. Ash ganha a insígnia de Elesa. Então, ele tem a honra de uma reunião com Alder, o campeão da Liga Unova. Ele também salvou Unova de ser dilacerado por Tornadus, Thundurus e Landorus. Ash teve uma batalha com o líder de ginásio Clay. Durante a batalha, Roggenrola de Ash evoluiu para um Boldore e Ash ganhou uma insígnia. Em seguida, ele consegue capturar o Krokorok que o seguiu. Finalmente, ele teve uma batalha de ginásio com Skyla. Durante o qual, o seu Tranquill evoluiu para Unfezant e conseguiu vencê-la, ganhando a insígnia. Ele participou de uma corrida para o topo da Torre Celestial e quase perdeu para Stephan. Ele também enfrentou treinador original de Tepig, Suwama, durante a batalha Tepig evoluiu para Pignite. Ele também teve que suportar uma sessão de treinamento duro de Brycen, que valeu a pena, já que recebeu uma insígnia. Seus planos para ir a Cidade Opelucid estavam suspensos como ele descobriu que o Ginásio foi fechado e teve que ir para Virbank City. Lá ele lutou com Roxie e ganhou sua insígnia final. 16ª Temporada: PB Aventuras em Unova Em breve... 17ª Temporada: PB Aventuras em Decolora Após derrotar a Equipe Plasma, Ash decide voltar para Kanto, Iris quer ir junto para descobrir outros Pokémon do tipo dragão e Cilan para descobrir novos "sabores", sendo assim, o trio entra em um navio gigantesco e partem rumo a Kanto, porém, eles passam pelo Arquipelágo Decolora, um tipo de versão 2.0 das Ilhas Laranjas, indo de ilha em ilha até lá. 18ª Temporada: Pokémon X e Y right|140px As únicas coisas confirmadas para esta temporada são que Ash e Pikachu irão para a região de Kalos e Ash receberá novas roupas. |-| Pokémon= Pokémon Quando Ash embarca em uma nova aventura, sempre deixa seus Pokémon com o Professor Carvalho, e captura vários Pokémon da região em que viaja. Ele conseguiu em muitos tipos diferentes: tipo elétrico: Pikachu de Ash, tipo normal: Snorlax; tipo voador: Staraptor; tipo inseto: Heracross, tipo planta: Sceptile, tipo fogo: Charizard, tipo água: Totodile; tipo venenoso: Muk, tipo lutador: Primeape, tipo gelo: Glalie, tipo solo: Donphan, tipo dragão: Gible, tipo noturno: Scraggy; tipo rocha: Boldore; tipo fantasma: Haunter e tipo psíquico: Meloetta, embora os dois últimos não são considerados Pokémon de Ash, apenas companheiros. Atualmente 64 Pokémon pertecem á Ash Ketchum. (Incluindo seus 30 Tauros). Ash Ketchum/Equipe|Na Equipe Ash Ketchum/Laboratório do Professor Carvalho|No Laboratório do Professor Carvalho |-| Origens= Design Ash foi baseado no jogador de Pokémon Red e Blue/Red e Green, Red. Nome O nome japonês de Ash, Satoshi, vem de 'Satoshi Tajiri, '''o criador de Pokémon e ''Ketchum, vem da frase "Gotta catch 'em all", o antigo slogan da série. |-| Insígnias= Kanto #Insígnia Rocha (Boulder Badge) #Insígnia Cascata (Cascade Badge) #Insígnia Trovão (Thunder Badge) #Insígnia Arco-Íris (Rainbow Badge) #Insígnia Alma (Soul Badge) #Insígnia Lama (Marsh Badge) #Insígnia Vulcão (Volcano Badge) #Insígnia Terra (Earth Badge) Ilhas Laranja #Insígnia Olho de Coral (Coral-Eye Badge) #Insígnia Mar de Rubi (Sea Ruby Badge) #Insígnia Concha Espinho (Spiked Shell Badge) #Insígnia Estrela de Jade (Jade Star Badge) Liga Johto #Insígnia Zephir ou Zephire (Zephyr Badge) #Insígnia Colméia (Hive Badge) #Insígnia Planície ou Plana (Plain Badge) #Insígnia Névoa (Fog Badge) #Insígnia Tempestade (Storm Badge) #Insígnia Mineral (Mineral Badge) #Insígnia Geleira (Glacier Badge) #Insígnia Nascente ou Dragão (Rising Badge) Liga Hoenn #Insígnia Pedra (Stone Badge) #Insígnia Articulação (Knuckle Badge) #Insígnia Dínamo (Dynamo Badge) #Insígnia Calor (Heat Badge) #Insígnia Balança ou Equilíbrio (Balance Badge) #Insígnia Pena (Feather Badge) #Insígnia Mente (Mind Badge) #Insígnia Chuva (Rain Badge) Liga Sinnoh #Insígnia Carvão (Coal Badge) #Insígnia Floresta (Forest Badge) #Insígnia Pedregulho ou Emenda (Cobble Badge) #Insígnia Pântano ou Brejo (Fen Badge) #Insígnia Relíquia ou Ruína (Relic Badge) #Insígnia Mina (Mine Badge) #Insígnia Sincelo (Icicle Badge) #Insígnia Farol (Beacon Badge) Unova #Insígnia Trio (Trio Badge) #Insígnia Básica (Basic Badge) #Insígnia Inseto (Insect Badge) #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Insígnia Tóxica (Toxic Badge) Battle Frontier Symbols *Símbolo do Conhecimento/Sabedoria (Knowledge Symbol) *Símbolo da Coragem (Guts Symbol) *Símbolo da Tática (Tactics Symbol) *Símbolo da Sorte (Luck Symbol) *Símbolo da Experiência/Espíritos (Skill/Spirits Symbol) *Símbolo da Habilidade (Ability Symbol) *ímbolo da Bravura/Audácia (Brave Symbol) Pokémon League Status *Kanto Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 *Lilly of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 *Unova Confrence (Unova League) Loses to Cameron Top 2 Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Hoenn Battle Frontier: Champion (Frontier Brain offer declined) Contests *Bug-Catching Contest: Campeão *Extreme Pokémon: Campeão *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Campeão *P1 Grand Prix: Campeão *Pokémon Balloon Race: Campeão *Pokémon Contests :*Terracotta Contest (não-oficial): (Ganhador - junto de May) :*Wallace Cup: Top 8 *Hearthome Tag Battle: Campeão - junto de Paul *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Venceu *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Campeão *PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Campeão *PokéRinger - Squallville: Campeão *Rota Tournament: Campeão *Sumo Conference: Campeão *Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament: Campeão *Sinnoh Pokéthlon Tournament: Vice-Campeão *Club Battle Tournament: Vice-Campeão *Clubsplosion Tournament: Semi-Finalista *Junior Cup: Semi-Finalista